Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an airbag device and an airbag fabrication method.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-14176 discloses an airbag device that is accommodated in a center pad of a steering wheel. This airbag device is equipped with an airbag bag body (an airbag) that, when there is a collision of the vehicle, is expanded (inflated) toward the side thereof at which a vehicle occupant is sitting on a driver seat. The airbag bag body is provided with a first chamber that protects the head portion of the vehicle occupant, and a first projection portion and a second projection portion are formed at each of two vehicle width direction edges of the first chamber. The first and second projection portions can be inflated and expanded towards the vehicle rear side relative to the first chamber. If a collision load is applied to the vehicle by a front collision, the head portion of the vehicle occupant is restrained and protected by the first chamber of the airbag bag body. If a collision load is applied to the vehicle by a side face collision, the head portion of the vehicle occupant is restrained and protected by the first projection portion and second projection portion of the airbag bag body.
Thus, with the airbag device recited in JP-A No. 2013-14176, impacts occurring at the head portion of the vehicle occupant may be moderated in different collision modes.
However, with an airbag device including an airbag that is expanded at the front side of a vehicle occupant sitting on a seat, it is desirable both to be able to restrain the head portion of a vehicle occupant when a collision load is applied to the vehicle from the vehicle front side and to be able to restrain the head portion of the vehicle occupant when a collision load is applied to the vehicle from a vehicle diagonal front side.